Forget Me Not
by 2M1
Summary: After a botched Oblivion spell Hermione wakes up to find seven years of her life missing from her memory. Struggling to cope she finds out soon that her marriage, friendships, work and life is not what it seems. , "It sucks you know". "What?" He turned, and the searing pain that blazed his silver eyes pierced Hermione. "Loving someone you can never have." DracoxHermione. Rated M.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue- Darkness**_

Hermione blinked. The white light was blinding and sharp but it welcomed her from a darkness she could not remember.

"Where am I?" she croaked.

Almost immediately a shadow cast over her and it took her a minute to decipher an anxious-looking woman peering over at her. She was old and her broad body was hidden in plain white smocks, suggestive of a nurse outfit.

At Hermione's apparent waking she bustled over and immediately began fussing over her, using her wand to cast over her whole body with quick and deliberate efficiency.

"Hush" the nurse tutted as Hermione made a move to sit up only to collapse under the blaze of immense pain that seared up her leg.

"What? What happened?" Hermione could only murmur helplessly. The woman who was now tending to Hermione's painfully swollen leg, swished her wand to create cooling spells that although relieved the pain a little did not by no means cease the flares of pain. "Now don't move my dear. You're going to be all right. You had a little accident. Do you remember?"

Hermione racked her brain to remember. Darkness, flashes of green lighting, faces of people she seemed to know but could not remember, warmth, and then immense pain. "I don't know. It's all a blur" Hermione confessed. She coughed, her throat parched and the woman rushed to fix her up with a glass of water.

"Oh dear. We don't know much either. It seems like someone was trying to hurt you but you must have been giving a good fight. However, it looks like you are also a product of a botched oblivion spell." Calmly the old woman pressed a hand against Hermione's forehead checking for signs of fever. Finding nothing she continued, "We need to know what you do remember Hermione. We're unfortunately at loss how to fix or reverse the spell without damaging your memory capacity further""

Hermione pursed her lips in deep thought. The last thing she could remember was the Great War, was watching Harry her friend overcome the most feared villain in the world and the immense celebration that followed afterwards. It was all a messy blur after that.

"The Great War" Hermione said softly with a smile. "I remember it clearly like it was just yesterday".

The nurse gazed at her sharply. "The Great War? My dear, that occurred over seven years ago"

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Hello everyone! As you can see I am starting a new story. I know the prologue is not much but I've been throwing this idea around for days now and I have already started writing up some stuff. I'm really excited to continue with this, so let's see where this goes! **

**I hope you give it a chance and I look forward to your feedback!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the world of Hogwarts and Harry Potter. Credits all to J K Rowling**

**~2M1**


	2. The Start

**The start**

Hermione's mind was in turmoil. Two hours after the revelation Hermione found herself trapped in her hospital bed, flummoxed at how she could possibly forget seven years of her life.

So wrapped up in her thoughts, Hermione did not hear the door open and a red-haired boy cautiously peek in.

"Mione?"

Hermione's head shot up and took in the appearance of a much older and slimmer Ron. She was astonished to find that he seemed to have lost all his boyish looks and he seemed older and wiser…almost like one of the twins, Hermione mused.

"Hi" he said with a small smile. He seemed nervous and he wrung his hands, twisting them so tightly his pale skin nearly turned red. He approached her bedside and took her hand, "You feel better?"

"I think so Ron. My leg hurts like hell but it's getting better. Where is Harry?"

She expected her two best friends to visit her and she was confused why they had not been by her side earlier. By now the two boys would have been next to her bed if it were Hogwarts or the other way around as was normally the case. It was afterwards that Hermione realized that seven years had passed since she was at school. I'm 25 now, Hermione had to remind herself. _How old_, she thought wryly.

Ron shrugged in response. There was a moment of silence before he cleared his throat. "The ummm nurse said you lost a bit of your memory".

He paused, clearly unsure how to proceed and Hermione grinned, "If you call seven years of your life a little Ron, then yes".

Ron grinned in return and he sighed. He reached up to scratch his cheek thoughtfully when Hermione snatched his hand and pulled it up to her face for clearer view. A small gold ring sat nestled on his fourth finger. "Wow. You're married already? Who is the lucky girl?" she teased.

"Ummm…" Ron's face became a massive shade of red. Hermione suddenly paused. Her eyes grew wide and with trepidation she glanced at her own hand to see the exact same type of ring on her own slim fingers. There was a stifling pause where Hermione seemed to process the news.

Finally after what seemed like five minutes she said softly, "We're married?"

"Yes" Ron affirmed. He shuffled around and for some strange reason Hermione could not help feel some sort of sadness in the depth of his eyes. His gaze immediately altered though and he smiled at her genuinely.

"The nurse said you need to stay here a day longer to give your leg some healing. In the meantime, Luna is getting some lunch for us to eat here. Your favorite too, Chinese noodles." Hermione grinned at the thought of her staple food that helped her through many nights of intense studying.

"So, ummmm…" Hermione paused unsure how to say it. Ron looked at her questioningly.

"How did we like...get married?"She blushed at her question as harmless as it was.

Understanding cleared in Ron's face and he settled down in a chair next to her. "I guess I can fill you in until lunch. I don't know where to begin actually."

"Everything. Tell me everything"

* * *

A day later, Hermione was thankful to leave the hospital room. Even though her legs hurt, she felt the desperate need to walk and move around. Pacing around the hospital bed did not constitute as much and it did not quell her nervousness. She had spent the day with Ron and then Luna chatting and laughing. However, their small talk always gave way to awkward silences filled only with Hermione's dawning realization about how outside she felt even amongst friends. It was as if the whole world knew and experienced a secret she was unable to be apart of.

She was now heading with Ron to her house. _Or their house_, she thought absent-mindedly. It was a quaint flat, squeezed in the suburbs of London and concealed that it did not attract the attention of any muggles. Wandering in the modest entrance, Hermione immediately saw her stuff arranged haphazardly throughout the place. Her favorite vase full of a week-old lilies. A bookshelf teeming with a numerous collection of muggle books. An abandoned cardigan of hers strewn over the armchair of the sofa. A photo of her and Ron at their wedding lying snugly on the fireplace. She reached over and picked it up admiring her dress. They both looked extraordinarily happy and in love.

_Then why don't I feel any love for him?_ Hermione thought. She looked up to see Ron watching her cautiously. "Maybe you should get a shower Mione? I'll prepare us something to eat" he said awkwardly leaning against the wall.

Hermione nodded, mutely agreeing. The shower was refreshing but she felt so strange as if she was using somebody else's bathroom.

The face in the mirror also looked older and unfamiliar and her eyes mirrored the only emotion she could feel. Confusion. Utter confusion.

She finally dressed up in jeans and a t-shirt…the only clothes she properly recognized as hers and wandered downstairs to the kitchen. Ron was sitting there but there was someone else next to him, their back turned. Before Hermione could take note who the person was, the shadow spun around and with a smile knocked her into a crushing hug.

"Hermione! Oh am I glad you are safe!"

Hermione choked on the bramble of lavender-scented ginger hair and it was only when she was able to extricate slightly from the tight hug that she saw the unannounced visitor was Ginny Weasley.

"Ginny!?"

Her friend grinned in response. "What are you doing here?" Hermione asked and upon seeing Ginny's hurt face quickly added "not that you're not welcome".

The young girl just laughed and waved her off. "Ron does not know how to cook and he needed help. He wanted to welcome you back in a special way. Plus you must be really confused and everything, Ron told me about your memory loss. So, I thought it would be a good idea to be here to help you out".

"Well, am I glad to see you" Hermione replied with a grateful smile. "How is Harry?"

Ginny glanced uneasily at Ron. It was a look that was so quick Hermione thought it was only a figment of her imagination.

"Harry is fine" Ginny said lightly before adding, "He hopes you are well but he is busy at work."

Work, Hermione thought. That brought up something, "What…ummmm where do I work?"

"You work at a rehabilitation centre looking after people who suffered from the war." Ron interjected coming over to rest his hand lightly on her shoulder. Hermione stiffened at first but then relaxed a little into his warm touch.

"Oh" Hermione murmured. It definitely sounded like something she would be interested in. "So when do I go to work?"

Ginny laughed and teased her, "Always the work-aholic Mione. I can't you believe you miss it already".

Ron coughed hiding a snort of laughter and then said, "Don't worry Hermione. You don't need to go into work for a while. I think they all understand the situation so they won't mind if you take some time off."

Hermione frowned but said, "Ok. But I guess I should get into my regular routine as soon as possible. It is the only way to start reconstructing your mind after an oblivion spell."

There was a pause before Ginny said lightly, "You haven't changed have you. I think you will be just fine. Now come on. I didn't make gnocchi for the house elves. Eat up"

* * *

The first day of work was everything Hermione did not expect. She had taken off two days to get accommodated with her house and area but after spending the time struggling to adjust with even the simplest new things (having a husband was very different…especially when it came to the bathrooms in the morning) she decided she needed to try something different. She still felt jumpy around Ron and she could not understand why. Maybe it was just something to do with the fact that she never actually had to share a building before with a grown man.

As soon as she stepped into her office, the doors brandishing her name in prim letters, Hermione smelt the familiar smell of paper and fresh ink and for some reason it felt more like home to her than anywhere else. Humming happily she sat behind a large desk, stacked high with paper and with great flourish she threw herself into her work the only way she knew best.

Three hours later, Hermione was still sitting behind her desk sorting through the last pieces of paperwork when the door banged open and someone strode into her office.

"Dammit Granger. A whole week. A whole _FUCKING_ week I don't hear from you and today I walk in to hear Sam saying you came back. I couldn't believe my ears"

Hermione glanced up shocked as she saw a very furious Draco Malfoy towering in front of her desk. He looked the exact same as back in school except for the fact that he was taller and his face sculpted with less naivety and boyishness. Gazing blankly at him all she could mutter was a weak, "Excuse me?"

"So what? I don't even get a hello from you. Do you know how worried I have been? Weasley has been a downright arse about me seeing you but now to hear that you didn't even bother to mention that you were back or come check on me" Draco continued furiously. He placed both of his hands on her desk and stared at her as if expecting her to speak.

Hermione had absolutely no idea what to do.

"Malfoy. Hi. Ummm I am sorry?"

"You're sorry? That's it? That's all you can say out of your know-it-all mouth?" he scowled.

Hermione sighed irritated. She had no idea what was going on but she did not like having an angry Malfoy staring at her expectantly as if she held all the answers in the world. She barely knew anything about herself anymore damnit. How could he expect her to be so welcoming when she did not even know he worked here?

"Look Malfoy, I'm sorry that you're mad at me for whatever reason but I can't help you. I actually don't remember much. To be precise I don't remember the past seven years of my life. For all I know you are Draco Malfoy the most irritating, obnoxious, slimy evil git that has ever graced the world and who I can barely stand to be around. I am sorry I did not think to say hello to you first"

There was a heavy silence where Draco seemed to have frozen. He stared at her scrutinizingly, his silver eyes piercing through her as if he was trying to see her soul, read her mind.

Suddenly, with a jolt Hermione quickly shut her mind to welcome blackness and just in time when she felt the probing mind of Draco's searching in her head.

She scowled at him angrily but Draco did not move. He stared for another minute at her before leaning off the table. His eyes suddenly became indecipherable and his whole body seemed to have turned rigid.

"I see" he finally said coldly.

Hermione immediately felt apologetic for her outburst. "Look, I'm sorry Malfoy…"

"Forget it" he said already turning around and disappearing out of the door.

For some reason Hermione felt that was all she seemed capable of doing.


	3. The Unanswered Questions

**The Unanswered Questions**

A week had passed and Hermione felt like a fish gasping for breath. She thought that each day would get easier but it seemed to just get more difficult and confusing every time. Not only was she greeted at every turn with people who she did not know but each night she was plagued with nonsensical dreams, flashes of green lighting, unfamiliar faces and piercing silver eyes. Every time piercing silver eyes and when she woke up all she could remember was the depth of emotions in their shiny orbs.

One day, by chance Hermione had seen Harry while shopping for grocery stuff with Ginny. He was walking on the other side of the road where she stood gazing lazily at the crowd of people, when she glimpsed the familiar scarred face and thick glasses.

She had called out to him and he turned surprised. What she did not expect was a flash of panic, anger and surprise to run through his eyes before he turned around and kept on walking as if he had not heard her. Hermione swallowed the shock that lodged in her throat and with quick decision rushed over to the other side of the road and clambered between people to reach him. Up ahead, he seemed to have started walking more swiftly before turning around a corner.

Desperately Hermione finally shoved through a couple, apologizing profusely when they cursed her heatedly. She dodged another passer-by and turned the corner but other than a soft stirring of wind indicating that someone had just apparated the place was deserted.

Forlorn and full of questions she headed back where she was greeted by Ginny who scolded her for running of and leaving her alone. When she saw a small tear leak out of Hermione's eyes, however, Ginny paused and then gently took Hermione's hand and apparated them back to her home. She never asked questions and bustled around the kitchen, preparing a warm tea for her. Apart of Hermione wanted to tell Ginny what happened but for some reason she could not bring herself to say anything. It was as if she was afraid that her ginger-haired friend would reveal some terrible secret. So she kept quiet.

Hermione could not find any answers either from work. She found that she thoroughly enjoyed what her job entailed, being able to talk to people and help them was after all her specialty. She also seemed to be well-liked and respected there and it did not take her long to relearn the names of her clients and the cases. They all greeted her normally and never questioned her when she hesitated over who they were. The only anomaly was Draco whom she would often see in passing at work. Each time he seemed to stare at her strangely, never saying a word and only nodding his head slightly at Hermione's continuous cordial greetings. She never asked but Hermione found herself treading lightly around him whenever he was nearby. Sometimes he would look at her as if trying to figure her out but most of the times he ignored her. This suited her just fine but it never stilled the part of her brain that would question her disappointment whenever he purposefully looked away or suddenly left a room at her entrance.

After a long and tiresome week of work Hermione returned one late afternoon to find Ron already sitting on the couch of their home.

"Hi" she greeted awkwardly.

Hermione still did not know how to address him. Ron? Husband? Honey? _Darling_? None of them seemed appropriate. She was shocked when Ron suddenly stood up from the couch, strode forward and kissed her unabashed on her lips. When he pulled back, he smiled sweetly, "Welcome back from work sweetheart." It was the first time they ever had any real contact since her memory loss. It was a nice, warm kiss but strange and unfamiliar.

Hermione smiled nervously and blushed when he pulled her hand up and kissed her delicately on the tips of her fingers.

"I've missed you" he said softly, a deep desire edged in his voice.

Hermione visibly swallowed. "Ummm…I was at work" she answered lamely.

Ron laughed, "Well my dear. I was wondering if you want to go on a date with me?"

"Date?" Hermione echoed.

"Yes date. Tonight. I know we are married but I want to relive the memories we had. Have a simple date like a couple. So how about we go for dinner?"

"Dinner?" Hermione repeated. Finally realizing how stupid she must sound, Hermione shook her head and said with more confidence, "Yes. Dinner. Dinner sounds good."

Walking around him to head upstairs, she glanced shyly back at him. "I'll just get ready" Hermione muttered and was greeted with Ron's beaming smile.

"And I'll be here waiting for you."

* * *

Ron brought her to an expensive restaurant situated in an elegant corner of the city. Hermione wondered how he could afford it but she never asked and instead graciously accepted Ron's hand as he led her to a quiet spot by the window, overlooking a moon-lit canal.

"You look beautiful" he murmured as they sat down, gazing appreciatively at Hermione's short, dark-blue evening dress. Blushing furiously, Hermione pulled up her menu to cover the red spots that covered her cheeks. Stop acting like a teenager, Hermione thought to herself savagely. _Technically your mind is still of a teenager_, her mind reminded her with amusement.

"This is your favorite restaurant actually" Ron said. He raised his hand to call for a waiter, and ordered the most expensive wine Hermione ever heard of.

When the food came, Hermione was even more taken aback at how delicious it was. Ron seemed the most relaxed she had ever seen him and soon she found herself also relaxing. Whether it was the wine that was making her tipsy and light-headed or Ron's charming stories about their first dates, Hermione found herself feeling finally content for the first time.

Raising the wine glass to her lips again, Hermione looked up and past Ron to suddenly see familiar piercing eyes, blonde hair and an irritating smirk she would recognize anywhere.

She nearly choked as she saw Draco leisurely talk to a waitress who showed him a table. He did not seem to have noticed her surprised stare as he took a seat close to where they sat. Finally, settling down he looked up seeming to notice someone's gaze and started when he saw her. His eyes opened in pure shock but then his glance turned to stare at Ron. His face grew startlingly angry before he schooled his face into his normal blank face.

Ron did not seem to have noticed the newcomer, too busy in whatever tale he was retelling. His face had become animated and he gesticulated widely. Swallowing, Hermione tried to focus on Ron's words. However, each time she found herself drawn to where Malfoy was sitting and she had to scold herself bitterly for even thinking about him. Finally after the tenth time of looking at him, Draco raised his eyes again to stare at her. His eyebrows cocked up, as if questioning her.

Hermione knew then that she needed some air. Excusing herself, and assuring an alarmed Ron that she was fine and would be back soon, Hermione quickly headed to the back into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and took long deep breaths. _What the hell was wrong with her?_

Everything, her mind said. Everything was wrong. Looking back up, Hermione sighed. She could see the effort Ron was making and it hurt her to see how she was treating him. He seemed to realize it every time he touched her or slept next to her in bed_._

_ He is my husband, not Draco. Get yourself together and be his wife, _she thought to herself viciously.

_But I don't even remember being married to him, _her mind countered.

_It doesn't matter. You're still his wife. _

With these final thoughts, Hermione took a deep breath and walked out more confident. She barely made two steps before she walked into a solid form.

"Ouch" she muttered and looked up to apologize. Her words died on her lips, however, as soon as she saw Draco staring down at her.

He gazed at her silently before sighing and running his hand through his hair.

"Granger"

Hermione stayed quiet and then made an attempt to walk around him. Without even blinking Draco's arm came around to grab her by the wrist.

"Let go of me you idiot" Hermione muttered angrily.

"Granger, listen to me. I…I don't know how to say this. I don't even know if this is some sick joke of yours but…"

"But what Malfoy?" Hermione snapped. Draco's eyes flashed annoyed but then with a deep sigh he continued, "Granger I know for some reason you can't seem to remember the past years of your life but I….We."

Granger waited and was surprised to see Draco seem hesitant, torn and confused. He gazed at her as if expecting her to say something but when he saw her serious, blank but questioning face gazing up at him, Draco relented.

"Granger, you and I we are lovers. We have been for the past two years."


	4. The Doubt

**The Doubt**

Hermione lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. It was early morning and Ron was off at work already but Hermione had absolutely no intention of going to her workplace. How could she?

To say she was shocked was an understatement. She had barely slept the whole night. Hermione knew she was married to Ron for the past year and a half so by Draco's calculation it would insinuate that she and Draco had been…involved, _if that was what it was, _since before her marriage. But why? How? It seemed all confusing.

_I am sure he is making it up. Playing some practical prank. He thinks it will be so funny, he can go back afterwards and tell his friends he made Granger believe she was in love with him. What a fool._

With that final conclusion, Hermione dragged herself out of bed to get ready. It by no means appeased the small part of her that wanted to believe him. The thought that it may be a possibility.

By the time she was walking up to her office door, her mind was in such turmoil that she felt anger at the person who was the main instigator of it. _Draco fucking Malfoy_. She wanted to kill him. Shoving her door open, she made her way to her desk and only stopped when she realized her seat was already occupied by the person she last wanted to see.

"Malfoy" she greeted coldly, "Get out of my seat."

"I see you don't believe me" Draco said calmly, a flash of bitterness flooding his eyes.

"And pray, tell me, why would I believe a word you ever say?" she retorted.

Draco gazed at her silently and then sighed. "I knew this would be hard. Last evening was not the way I meant to tell you. But you looked so beautiful sitting there" he murmured softly. Ignoring him, Hermione waved her wand and the office chair he was sitting on disappeared, dumping him unceremoniously on the ground.

"Ow" he grunted as his bum hit the hard wood. Hermione ignored him, stepping delicately over his reclining body and resurrecting another chair to sit on.

"I can't believe it Granger. You're giving up all we had just because you can't believe you aren't the goody-two-shoes you aspire to be" he growled.

"Shut up Malfoy. Unless you didn't realize I am Mrs. Weasley not Granger" Hermione took up a letter that was on her desk and began reading it purposefully avoiding the fiery gaze of the boy who lay sprawled on the floor.

"I know" Draco growled, venom seeping into his voice. "You don't think that every day I know you are married to that bastard"

***WHACK***

Draco growled as Hermione slapped him fresh around the face. "What the hell was that for woman?" he moaned clutching his sorely-red cheek, glaring at her bitterly.

"For calling my husband a bastard" Hermione said, making sure to emphasize the word husband. With that she took up an empty piece of paper and reached over to dip her quill in ink.

Draco's eyes flashed angrily and with rage he stood up and headed to the door. He grabbed the handle and without turning around he said in a low voice, "It sucks you know".

Hermione looked up, pen poised over the paper. She knew she should not say anything but after a moment's hesitation curiosity got the better of her and she asked, "What?"

He turned, and the searing pain that blazed his silver eyes pierced Hermione deeply.

"Loving someone you can never have."

* * *

By lunch time Hermione felt as if the air itself was choking the breath out of her. Although she had tried to focus on her work, even going out to talk with some of her clients who had dropped by to check up on her, nothing could stop her from going over what had happened that morning. With a sigh, she waved her hand and quickly wrote and sent a letter to Ginny asking her friend if she wanted to meet up for lunch.

The response was almost immediate and with a sigh of relief Hermione left the office, looking forward to talking to someone outside of her workplace. The two girls chose a small vegetarian place, well known amongst the wizard community for its delicious pasta and butterbeer.

Settling down, Ginny ordered plain black tea and a small plate of salad with soup. At Hermione's questioning gaze, she shrugged and said, "Diet. We can't all have the perfect body like you".

Hermione chuckled. "How I wish I had the perfect body". Then leaning closer the brunette whispered conspiratorially, "Though I have to say, it has been some getting used to my boobs. They are so huge!"

Ginny threw her head back and laughed loudly, "I'm sure Ron appreciates them as much."

Hermione's face became suddenly panicked as she pictured herself with Ron. She imagined his body pressed warmly against her, pushing into her warm depths. Over and over. His big hands groping her soft mounds of flesh. Blushing bright red she shook her head.

Ginny must have seen her look because she reached over and took her hand, squeezing it gently. "Sorry. I forgot that this must be all new".

Hermione shrugged but then said softly, "Were we happy?"

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked picking up the menu and perusing the drink list with a thoughtful face.

"I mean were Ron and I a happy couple?"

Ginny glanced up sharply from the menu and gave her a suspicious look. With immediate wariness she said, "I don't know what you are talking about Hermione".

Hermione swallowed and persisted, "I mean did Ron and I have our problems? Did we…were we ever unfaithful?" She knew how bad her questions sounded but she needed to know the truth. She did not want to believe Draco but a rational part of her wanted assurance that he was indeed joking.

Ginny's face turned suddenly angry, "I don't know what you're on about Hermione. Ron is my brother, he would never cheat on you. And you are my sister-in-law. You two are the perfect couple. Why would you even think that?"

Hermione quickly backtracked, surprised at Ginny's sudden anger. "I don't mean it that way, I just…"

"You just _nothing _Hermione. I know you are struggling but you need to stop thinking stupid thoughts like that immediately."

Hermione nodded quietly. She could understand Ginny but she knew that she was not going to reach the assurance and answers she very much needed. No, she needed a friend who had always remained unbiased and frank with her. Someone who would tell her the truth.

Hermione knew what she had to do. She needed to find Harry.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Just felt a need to send a shout out to the reviewers, likers and followers! I will try to keep updating daily :)  
**

**~2M1**


	5. The Reconciliation

**The Reconciliation**

Tracking Harry was nearly impossible but Hermione was never one to back down from a challenge. Finally, having gone through different people, suspicious secretaries and the ministry records Hermione was able to locate his new home address.

Standing at the front of his house, Hermione was surprised to find him living in a small cottage far away from any visible city_. I suppose after living in the limelight all his childhood he needs some privacy now._

With trepidation but a firm breath, Hermione rang his bell. A minute passed by before there was a scuffle behind a door, followed by a hushed curse and then the door swung open revealing a disheveled Harry Potter. He stared at her as if he was seeing a ghost then glanced suspiciously behind her. Seeing no one he asked, "How did you find me?"

Hermione could not help smirk, "I have my ways. Are you going to let me in?"

Harry seemed to want to protest but then with a sigh he relented and opened the door wider giving her enough space for her to walk in and past him. She found that the insides of the house were as messy as always and she smiled fondly at a framed newspaper clipping that stood proudly in the living room with a picture of the three of them. She picked it up and stared at it. They were probably about twenty years old in it.

Harry came up behind her and with a low cough said, "That was a while back. Maybe three years ago on Ron's birthday." Hermione looked up at smiled at him warmly.

He smiled gingerly back before saying, "I'm going to get some coffee. You want something?"

"Same for me actually" Hermione replied, following him into the equally messy kitchen._ How could he possibly live like this?_

Seeing Hermione's pointed glance at the piles of dirty dishes and strewn clothes around Harry chuckled, "Ginny is always telling me to clean up but I have been born the perfect procrastinator. I'll clean up later."

Hermione rolled her eyes and with a swish of her wand started cleaning up and tidying his kitchen for him. It seemed so natural for her, she never bothered to ask if it was all right and she was glad when at the end she saw Harry's appreciative smile.

With the kitchen in a bit more of a tidier state, Hermione finally rounded on him.

"I saw you a week ago. In the market."

At Harry's blank gaze, she continued her tone now dripping with hidden anger, "You ran away from me".

The flash of guilt that coursed her friend's face, did not appease Hermione. "Why?"

Harry looked away sighing. "Hermione…."

"Why?" she demanded again fiercely. "I want to know why and no excuses Harry Potter".

Hanging his head, Harry said, "We had a fight Hermione. You don't remember but it was about a month ago I think".

"What did we fight about?"

"You and Draco".

Hermione's heart jumped and her face turned white. No. _No, no, no._

"Me and Malfoy?" she asked as casually as possible.

Harry nodded then went on bitterly, "I don't know if I should bring it about."

"I want to know Harry. Tell me."

"I caught you both having sex in your flat." Harry waited as if expecting some kind of response but when Hermione said nothing, her face hard, he sighed.

"Look it was in the past" he continued, "But it hurt me a lot. Ron is my best friend and Draco is well…the ugliest kind of criminal. We fought. It turned ugly. You chose him over me. Then this accident happened but I couldn't figure out if it was the old Hermione that I knew or the one who I walked in on a month ago. So I ran cos I wasn't ready to let it go."

"I still am not" he added, almost as an afterthought.

Hermione remained silent. So Draco had been correct. But that doesn't mean he was right about it being two years long. Or that it occurred often. Or that they had been in love. _Right?_

"I…" Hermione began but she found she could not say anything. Sighing she hung her head, "I don't know what to say".

Harry nodded then said softly, "Hermione? I know it's your decision and over the past month I have realized maybe why you had your…thing with Malfoy. But I want you to give Ron a chance. You are the most important person in his life. Never forget that".

* * *

Upon returning home after a whole afternoon with Harry, Hermione felt once again the choking feeling around her. Slipping completely out of her clothes, Hermione chose to relax in a bath. She found that it helped ease her tensions and gave her the opportunity to replay everything in her mind

Over an hour later, Hermione was still so deep in thought that she was startled to find Ron come into the bathroom. He had already changed from his work clothes into a simple t-shirt and shorts. Blushing she sank deeper into the water and watched as her husband made his way over to the mirror to start shaving.

"How was your day?" he casually asked.

"Good". There was a pause and Hermione wondered if she should maybe tell him more.

_You are the most important person in his life. _

She sighed. No, she could not tell him. And she could not even ask if he knew about her and Draco. No, she decided to stay quiet. After all, she had to make more of an effort. Drawing herself out of the bath, she stepped out softly.

Standing there in the complete nude, her nipples hard from the cold and the water leaking in droplets off her, she saw Ron's eyes widen slightly in the mirror. He watched her cautiously from the corner of his eyes, not moving. Taking a deep breath in, Hermione strode forward and gently reached for his face.

He turned questioningly and she reached up on her toes and kissed him softly on his lips. With a soft sigh, he placed his hands on the soft flesh of her bum and drew her in deeper, pressing her flush against his eager body.

Naked, wet and cold, Hermione could feel the warmth of his lips warming her up from the inside. _Yes_, she thought. _She could give Ron a chance._

* * *

Much later in the evening, Hermione found herself in the small library in her house looking at some files she had strewn around the place. Finding solace in work after kissing Ron seemed like a safe escape from all the confusion. She was just putting up a small case back onto a shelf, when she noticed a clipping of a paper lying discreetly on the floor.

**HERMIONE WEASLEY, WAR HERO, HURT BUT IN STABLE CONDITION**

Quickly, Hermione snatched the paper up and read with curious interest an article on the accident which caused her memory loss. Apparently, an accident while at work had made one of her mentally-unstable and tortured clients, Mr. Dan Higgson, to go crazy and obliviate Mrs. Weasley quite suddenly. The article was quite lengthy describing Hermione's heroic acts during the war and afterwards to continuously help those suffering from it.

However, Hermione found something strange. Dan Higgson? She had no client with that kind of name. She knew she had forgotten most of their names but after two weeks working there she was confident that she had met everyone who she had worked with. Shrugging she put the paper aside and yawned. She was quite tired already but something nagged on her mind, preventing her from going to bed straight away.

Sighing, she opened her file case and grudgingly but with fresh inquisitiveness looked for a folder on Draco Malfoy. Surprised, she found a thin file buried amongst her other files. Opening it, she was surprised to find a range of pieces of papers all dating different years. She picked one up and read a short news article on the death of the Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy by an apparent wizard, mad about the death of his children at the hands of Voldemort's reign. He had taken up his anger against any surviving Death Eaters, and the Malfoys seemed to be the most hated and guilty culprits. She read with surprise that Draco had escaped the attack barely with his life. Soon after he had been sent to a rehabilitation centre. Hermione at this point started when she realized that it was the same place she worked.

Curiously, she read another piece of paper that gave the authority for Malfoy to be employed. There was another with his medical report. Yet another paper showed an assessment on 'The mental and physical recovery of Malfoy'. Finally at the bottom of the pile of papers she found a photo of her and Draco. The two were just walking out of their office building when the photo was snapped and it showed the two of them laughing and talking as they headed out.

Hermione was touched at the happiness that was on both of their faces. Swallowing she pushed the photo back in the folder and snapped the file shut. Breathing in heavily, she had to wonder. _Who was that Hermione Granger who cheated on her husband with a Slytherin? _It seemed like the perfect plot to one of her nightmares and yet it seemed to be a reality she didn't know existed.

With these thoughts, Hermione wandered back to her bedroom. She slipped into the bed and relaxed on her side. She had barely closed her eyes when she felt Ron from behind tentatively put his arms around her. When she didn't move to push away his arms, Ron sighed contently and laying his head on her shoulder fell back to sleep.

It took much longer for Hermione to fall asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So I have finished the plot for my story and there are not that many chapters left. **

**More Dramoine in next chapters, I promise.  
**

**~2M1**


	6. The First Time

**The First Time**

Going to work was like another type of nightmare for Hermione. She was on nerves for most of the time, jumping slightly whenever someone entered her office. She was sincerely happy when her morning passed without having to see a certain blonde. At around noon, Hermione walked out, passing by one of her colleagues, Hannah Abbott, a shy mouse-haired girl who was always busy organizing and re-organizing her papers. She did not seem to do much other than that.

Suddenly, struck with inspiration, Hermione spun around, "Hannah!" The girl turned to her startled. The young girl shuffled nervously, apparently worried she had done something wrong.

"Is there anybody here named Dan Higgson? Who was a client here perhaps?" Hermione asked.

Hannah frowned deep in thought then shook her head. "I am in charge of all the entries of clients and workers here, so I would know. We also take a list of anybody who ever enters the building. We have never had a Dan Higgson. Here look." She showed a parchment and with a quick swish of her wand it pulled up a list of names.

"It's got a list of everyone who has passed through here. Daniel Spick. Daniel Wark. Dean Thomas. Sorry, no Dan."

Hermione was perplexed. If no Dan Higgson existed then who had obliviated her?

"Are you sure Hannah? There is no way someone could have been here without being on the list?"

"No" Hannah confirmed. Thanking Hannah, Hermione whirled around and went back to her office. She needed to note this down. Something was suspicious about all of this and she was not sure what. It could be a possibility that it was just a mistake but she had read over and over again that the attack that led to her being obliviated occurred while she was at work. Whoever obliviated her must have been in the building at the same time.

Heading behind her desk she reached down to open one of her drawers to pull out her notepad. Straightening up, she froze when she saw Draco Malfoy walk in leisurely into her office.

"Did I not tell you to leave me alone?" she snapped. It seemed like every time she saw him he had her raw with emotions. She wondered how anyone could do that to her; she hardly ever let anyone annoy her as much as he did.

"So you are going to pretend like nothing happened between us?" Draco remarked, casually leaning against her wall and watching her with deep interest.

Hermione sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Look Malfoy. Maybe…maybe something happened before. I don't know what. I must never have been in my right mind to sleep with you…"

"So you believe me!" Draco said triumphantly, eyes glimmering. _It almost seems like he is hopeful,_ Hermione thought wryly.

"Yes", Hermione continued irritated, "But that was the past. Malfoy, the past. I don't know who that person was. But, I do know who I am now and I do not want to cheat on my husband who, by the way, loves me and cares about me."

Draco's face turned ashen and he stared at her with disbelief. For the first time he actually seemed speechless.

"We did it where you are standing you know."

"Excuse-me?" Hermione asked baffled.

"Right there. You were sitting on the table with just your skirt on and those heels you absolutely hate to wear. You wore them though cos you wanted to be able to kiss me without tiptoeing. I fucked you so hard that day."

Hermione visibly paled. "Get out!" she said in a softly threatening tone.

Draco must knew how crude and desperate he sounded but he continued anyway, "You came so much, you were still dripping even after I had finished. We had to go at it again but we used your chair this time".

Hermione raised her wand and with a vicious "Oppugno" pulled up four little angry golden birds. They circled around her head menacingly. Draco paused just long enough before diving out of her office with a cry, just in time as the four little birds gave a chilling screech and chased after him with alarming speed.

Hermione smiled satisfactorily as she continued to hear his cries of pain for a long time as he tried to run away in vain from their vicious jabs.

* * *

When Hermione went back home late that night, she felt mentally exhausted. The work load had finally started getting strenuous and she looked forward to having some quiet time all by herself. Maybe she could sit down and read a book. As soon as she stepped foot into her bedroom, however, she knew that would not be the case.

The whole bedroom was darkened, illuminated only by a series of candles that lined the walls of the room. In the middle, Ron stood with a an exquisitely red rose in his hand. He smiled gently and offered it to her. Hermione was touched at the thoughtful gesture.

Gently he reached over and gave her a soft but long kiss. "How was your day?" he asked quietly.

"Not so good" Hermione said truthfully, "But I guess I feel better now."

Ron smiled and returned to kissing her. It was only a minute into his deepening kiss that Hermione realized that his fingers were starting to unzip her skirt and tug it down.

A part of her brain panicked but she forced herself to just enjoy the feeling. His fingers ghosted down her now naked legs before going back up to her bum and cupping her there. Hermione tried desperately to like it but for some reason she could not find it in her. Deepening the kiss, Hermione only released when his tongue plunged rather ferociously down her throat. She opened her eyes lazily to gaze at silver eyes.

She shrieked and jumped out of his arms. _Silver eyes?_ Ron's face gazed blankly at her startled and confused. She blinked again and stared at his warm brown eyes. Not silver. Brown.

_Had her mind unconsciously been thinking of Draco?_

Nervously, she coughed. "Sorry. Just not used to it" she muttered. With an apologetic smile she reached back over and kissed Ron again but this time it was completely different. Her mind kept telling her it was all wrong.

It told her it was wrong when he reached down and brushed probingly against the sensitive junction between her legs.

It told her it was wrong when he slowly pulled her panties down to pool at her feet.

It told her it was all wrong when she fell down on the bed and when he began to slowly pound into her. It was all warm and sensitive but Hermione felt as if she had been plunged underwater with no way to break free for air.

Ron was gentle and kind, whispering in her ear to check she was all right. Hermione nodded but when he found his release in the depth of her tight womb, she found no release herself.

Afterwards falling fast asleep in his embrace, Hermione finally let herself wonder slowly if her mind knew something she didn't.

* * *

Waking up the next morning, Hermione sneaked out of her bed as quietly as possible so as not to wake up Ron. She felt miserable because she had not expected it to be like that. _Don't be silly. The sex was good_, she reminded herself. But that was just it. _It was only good_.

Sighing, she bustled around the kitchen preparing a cup of hot cocoa. She was just pouring the milk in when an owl swept into the open windows of her kitchen dropping a small envelope on the counter in front of her. She tutted as the owl enquired for a piece of snack and fished for a bag of nuts in one of the drawers.

"Aren't you a gorgeous bird" she said ruffling the owl's feathers, much to the bird's pleasurable delight.

Finally she reached over and curiously opened the letter it had dropped.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,_

_You are cordially invited to the Malfoy Manor on the 27__th__ of August to celebrate a very special evening of cocktails with other esteemed wizards. _

_Mr. Malfoy hopes you can come._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco Malfoy _

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you for the all interest in the story! More will be up shortly...by the way more M-rated stuff coming up in the following chapters so if that is not your cup of tea I'm sorry.**

**Please review...I always love to hear your guy's comments and suggestions (I may just take them into consideration)**

**~2M1**


	7. The Malfoy Manor

**The Malfoy Manor**

Hermione spent longer than necessary choosing what to wear.

Draco had not spoken to her once since that dreaded day in the office, bearing his beak-like scars with strange proudness. Hermione was pleased that he was not causing her anymore trouble but the disappointment that she had before when he had initially ignored her returned with vengeance.

_Don't be a fool_, she had to remind herself repeatedly._ It is much better this way._

Ron and Hermione had sex once more since the first time and she was even more disappointed to realize that it never got better. He was slow and sweet; perfectly considerate, Hermione thought. However, it seemed like her brain was trained to dismiss such perfection. It irritated her to no end.

Sighing, Hermione looked at herself once again in the mirror. She wore a beautiful deep red dress that hugged her hips closely, before swaying out and tapering into a very revealing slit. She knew it was very risqué but Hermione had fallen in love with it as soon as she saw it in the shop window. Ginny had nearly shrieked with joy when Hermione had showed it off to her.

Smoothing her hair one last time, which was left loose and hanging in soft curls, Hermione finally decided that she was ready to impress. Ron did a double-take when he saw her and smiled in a manner as if to say, _damn I got lucky._

Hermione smiled and offered her arm. Together, the couple apparated on the grounds of the Malfoy Manor.

"This is the first time since Hogwarts that Malfoy has ever invited anyone to his house" Ron muttered as he fixed his tie that had slipped during the apparation. Wariness creeped into his tone and he looked around the nicely-groomed garden of the estate as if expecting an ambush of death-eaters to jump out.

Hermione had to stop herself from rolling her eyes and ushered him forward and into the front entrance of the manor. It was huge, and splendid no doubt. A beautiful golden archway that revealed a rather impressive, heavy oak door. An elf appeared out of nowhere as they approached the entrance and eagerly offered to take their coats and jacket. Hermione was mildly surprised to see that the elf was wearing a suit that was two sizes too big for it. The elf didn't seem to mind that at all though, bustling around with an air of importance.

Mingling with the crowd of people, Hermione was surprised to find so many wizards already congregating. Many came merely out of curiosity but a lot of them seemed to know and respect the young Malfoy. Any lasting discussion of the war had disappeared, instead replaced with praise for the ongoing progress of the the wizard community. Suddenly, Hermione caught the gaze of the very host himself. Seeing her, Draco leisurely walked over to them.

"Glad you could come" he said coolly, his eyes flicking down to take in Hermione's outfit. His expression did not change though.

Ron stiffened and did not reply. Hermione swallowed, unable to stop herself from appreciating how damn good-looking Draco looked in a polished suit. Clearing her throat she managed weakly, "Thank you for the invitation".

Draco nodded then beckoned to a person who was standing behind him. "May I introduce you to someone special?"

A tall beautiful girl stepped forward confidently, wrapping her arm around Draco's with a tight squeeze. Her hair was a rich deep brown and curled up in a gorgeous chignon at the base of her slender neck. Her face was pale white and her eyes, like her hair a dark chocolate brown. She wore a long white dress, striking a perfect balance to Draco's dark suit.

"Astoria Greengrass, my partner" Draco continued, pausing slightly between saying her name and his apparent relationship to her. Hermione's face snapped towards him. A flare of anger coursed throughout her and she had to bite her tongue in order to not let out an unintended remark.

"What a pleasure" Hermione said coldly, nodding at the beauty. Hermione could see from the corner of her eyes Draco gazing at her, as if trying to decipher her expression. _What an utter git_, she thought. There was no way she would allow him the satisfaction of seeing her jealousy. Gripping Ron's arm more fiercely, she all but dragged him away.

Ron looked surprised but he did not ask, seemingly also interested in getting away as far as possible from the host.

_Why was she so jealous? It was unhealthy and more importantly, completely inappropriate._ Throughout the cocktail Hermione sipped on her wine, always watching Draco's movements over the brim of her glass. Wherever he went, Astoria followed, and he did not seem to get tired of showing her off at every opportunity to his guests.

She scowled heavily when she saw Draco suddenly lean over and whisper something in Astoria's ear. Even from the opposite end of the room, Hermione could hear her tinkling peals of laughter. Annoyed at herself for being so jealous, Hermione turned around and tugged Ron towards her.

Without thinking she launched her face at him, kissing him viciously. A minute in, she pulled away alarmed.

"What the hell Ron? Are you drunk?" Hermione licked her lips to taste the strong stench of fire whiskey.

"Yeah…kiss me again Mione" he whined. Hermione stepped back, "Absolutely not. How much have you drank?"

"Maybe….five glasses"

"Five? Merlin. No wonder you are so drunk".

Ron shrugged. Seeing that he could no longer kiss her, he sighed. "I need bathroom…" he moaned but before he could make a step one of his colleagues swept down on him.

"Ronald, my man," the older wizard said patting him heartily on the back. "I need to ask you a question about the Stevenson case".

Ron's expression changed and he smiled charmingly. Clutching at the man's shoulders, he launched into a lengthy discussion of work-related topics. Hermione sighed, deciding almost immediately that she needed some fresh air to clear her mind. There was no way she was sticking around with Ron blubbering nonsensically about his job.

Whenever he was at work, he would come back home and talk relentlessly about his job. She knew that she was proud that he had become an experienced and respected worker at the ministry but it really made for dull conversations. However, it was all they could ever talk about really.

Walking out of the house and into the welcoming garden area, Hermione finally began to relax. Away from the noise and chatter, she was able to calm herself down a bit more and stop pretending that she was enjoying herself when in reality, she was having a hard time focusing on anything other than Draco. She did not understand why she was so jealous and hurt by his girlfriend but she could not deny that it struck a raw chord with her.

Hermione was just taking in the surroundings of the greenery when she heard a rustle behind her.

Knowing immediately who it was, she greeted the newcomer."Malfoy", she snapped without turning around to the approaching footsteps.

Draco stepped up right next to her without saying anything. He gazed at the garden alongside her and a comfortable silence fell upon them.

"I thought you would be with your special someone".

Hermione paled a little at the sound of jealousy in her voice and a soft shadow of a blush blossomed on her cheek. Draco picked it up straight away. Shrugging, he turned to her. "I followed you" he said simply.

"Well if that is that not creepy. First the restaurant, now here…are you stalking me?" she asked mockingly. Hermione turned also to gaze at him and was startled to see how close he was to her.

His eyes lowered to the ground before he looked up at her again, his eyes fresh with pain. "Hermione please. You might have forgotten about me. About us. But your heart never forgets when it loves somebody". He reached over and grasped her chin to prevent her from looking away.

Hermione gazed into the depth of his desperate eyes.

"You are with Astoria" Hermione managed to mutter with as much anger as she could.

"You actually think I am with her? You don't think that I possibly brought her to make you jealous the same way you kissed Ron to make me jealous?" Draco hissed.

"You wouldn't" Hermione gasped, but she cursed herself mentally when she heard the uncertainty in her voice.

Without replying Draco stepped forward and crushed his lips into hers. Hermione expected her body to resist but was surprised when she melted into his embrace.

_Sweet merlin. His kiss was delicious. _

She kissed him desperately, even though she tried telling herself it was wrong. Her arms came up to wrap around his head to bring him impossibly closer, and she tiptoed in order to get better access. Draco suddenly broke away and smiled softly when he heard Hermione's annoyed whine. His eyes had turned a molten black with desire and his hair was already messy from where her fingers had rumpled through in order to get a better grip.

Hauling her by the arm, Draco dragged her further into the garden and away from the manor. He turned a few turns around the hedges and meandered around maze-like hedges. Hermione began to wonder where he was taking her, impatience starting to ebb into her steps when he suddenly spun her around and slammed her up against a stone wall full of vines.

She gasped at the vicious pain that spiraled up her body but quickly forgot about it when Draco's lips returned to lock her own mouth in a battle for dominance. Hermione gasped when she suddenly felt his hand slip under the slit of her dress and stroke her leg. Without pausing Draco's tongue plunged into her unsuspecting open mouth and caressed its caverns.

_Evil git_, she thought mentally but with a smile.

Not wanting to be outdone she battled for dominance with her tongue and used her hand to stroke up and down his back before using her nails to dig into him and scratch down the middle of his spine.

He moaned and pushed against her harder, lifting her off her feet and suspending her against the wall. Not that she minded. Pushing her heels off her feet, she wrapped her legs around his waist to dig into his backside. She began to grind against him as she felt an intense desire begin to build up in the pits of her stomach.

_This felt right. This felt beautiful._

Her dress roughly pushed up to her waist, Draco's fingers pressed against her clit, the cloth of the underwear hindering her from feeling the full pressure. Wetness soon collected where he rubbed, and with a smirk one of his fingers dipped slyly under her black skimpy underwear to trace the outlines of her opening. Hermione's head fell back and then moaned when he finally pushed in and started thumping in and out.

Hermione gripped his shoulders for support before letting her legs open wider with an unspoken invitation. He didn't even pause as two more fingers went in and began thumping deep into her hitting her at a spot that made her shiver with anticipation.

Just as she was reaching the point, where she knew she could no longer hold anymore, he stopped and pulled out. He pressed his forehead against hers and panted gently.

"Do you remember?" he said harshly, his heavy breaths separating each word. At this point Hermione would have said that she was related to Severus Snape in order for him to continue. Without replying, she reached forward and unbuckled his belt.

Draco watched with lowered eyelids, as she hastily pulled it off and dropped it on the ground. She unzipped his pants and drew out his most treasured possession. It pulsed in her warm, small hands and Hermione admired how silky hard it felt. She gave it a tiny stroke and Draco gritted his teeth with pleasure. He steadied himself by putting both hands on either side of her body and then gently guided her so that her opening was pressed snugly against the tip. He looked up once more, questioningly.

Hermione knew that she should say no but any denying the connection between them had stopped the moment they had kissed. Leaning forward Draco captured her lips once more in an embrace and then with a soft sigh slipped into her.

Hermione pulled away to let out a deep moan as he filled her up to the brim, setting her ablaze with desire and need.

"I missed this, Merlin, I missed you" Draco moaned as his face buried into the crook of her neck. Hermione could feel the strain of emotions in his voice and as gently as possible she grabbed his face to look at her. Staring into his silver eyes, Hermione felt such a whirlwind of emotions. She wanted him, there was no doubt. This must be the reason why she gave up her own marriage and everything she knew. In a minute she saw Ron's face, crumpled with tears but before she could say anything Draco began to move inside her.

_Oh god. She was gone._

Ron's face disappeared and was replaced with a haze of delight. He was slow and steady at first, taking time to listen to the slap of their bodies meeting, their panted moans and hushed whispers for more. Draco then pushed her further up the wall allowing himself to angle into her with a deeper penetration. This position allowed him to hit her at the right spot, and Hermione did not bother to contain her lengthy, louder wails. He pushed harder and faster, thumping into her without recourse and kissing her, drinking in the sheer glimmer of sweat that coated her skin, licking and biting her sensitive skin.

Hermione came in a matter of minutes, shouting his name in a scream of ecstasy and wonderment. Draco did not allow himself to wonder at her divine beauty and pushed himself harder, feeling his own peak within a minute. Hermione gripped him harder and tightened her legs around his waist, wrenching a deep-gutted groan from him. With a final push, he came undone, leaking hot spurts into her.

Weakly, the two remained for a moment, bodies pressed against each other, holding each other as the intensity of pleasure continued to encompass them.

Eventually, Hermione's head snapped up and she breathed in shakily, "I need to go."

Draco looked at her dully. "Back to your husband?" he said with a cold sneer.

Hermione shoved him slightly, and he let go of her watching her as she scrambled to tidy herself up. He stepped forward but Hermione put up her hand.

"No. Please, no. Draco I can't go back to cheating on my husband and best friend just for a casual, albeit amazing, fuck".

Draco's face turned red with anger, "You think that is it? That we just fucked for the fun of it? Merlin, we were in love. I am in love with you. Hermione, you were talking about divorcing Ron so as to be with me."

Hermione's face paled. She did not want to hear anymore, she couldn't.

She turned around and walked away, hearing Draco attempt to follow her.

Whirling around she snapped, "No. Draco. Go away. Please. I need some time away."

"How do you know what you really want?" Draco, asked her softly. He ran his hands through his hair, panic seeping into his voice. "Hermione, come back to me."

Hermione found she had trouble looking at him. Looking down, she whispered softly, "No Draco. Please, I want to try to be Ron's wife. I want us to be a normal couple. I really do…I want to love him."

She looked up but the raw pain in his eyes made her swallow and quickly revert her gaze to the ground. Breathing in deeply she continued, "I want Ron to be the only one who pleasures me to the brink, to kiss me goodnight, to give my heart to. That's all I want."

The last thing Hermione saw as she apparated away from the manor was Draco fall to his knees, his eyes filled with unmeasurable pained grief.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Aww poor Draco :(  
**

**I had a lot of fun writing that...hope you enjoyed it. I will try to update as soon as I can but no guarantees if it will be daily as usual. **

**~2M1**


	8. The Lies She Tells Herself Each Night

**The Lies She Tells Herself Each Night**

When Hermione apparated back into her bedroom, she felt tears stream down her face unremittingly. Chocking back a sob, she collapsed onto the bed and moaned desperately into her pillow. She felt deliciously sated after the experience but felt much too conflicted to appreciate that fact.

Hermione was so desperate to return to normalcy, to what she had always imagined in her mind as a student going to Hogwarts. A fairytale marriage to Ron, a family she could raise and teach about the muggle world, and most importantly friendships to both Ron and Harry that would stay intact forever.

_How foolish she had been. Why did it have to be Malfoy? Why did life have to be so confusing?_

She knew that she had hurt Draco. His face burnt her memory, haunting her, and she sobbed harder as she remembered the pain in his eyes. All because of her. The only solace she could find was in her firm belief that she had no other option. Hermione knew she had to try, at least for Ron, to do better. No matter the feelings that had started to blossom her heart every time she saw the blonde Slytherin, she had to just hide and lock away those feelings.

_You think that is it? That we just fucked for the fun of it? Merlin, we were in love. I am in love with you. Hermione, you were talking about divorcing Ron so as to be with me._

Hermione shook her head as she cried harder. Why was she letting her emotions get the better of her? But she couldn't help it and that was how Ron found her two hours later; fast asleep, sprawled on her stomach on the bed, her face as peaceful as an angel except for the give-away signs of streaked tear tracks on her cheeks.

* * *

A month passed since the evening of Malfoy Manor. Ron never questioned her about why she had left so suddenly that evening. In fact he never questioned her about anything. Their conversations were short and simple.

"How was your day?"

"Good. And work?"

"Good."

It never strayed far from that. It was gladdening that he never pushed her but a part of Hermione wondered if maybe she preferred fierce fights and whipping words. From time to time Ginny came to visit her, always bringing photos from the time she failed to remember. It always showed her and Ron on some adventure somewhere. Mountain climbing in Scotland. Visiting Bill in France. Going to Disneyland in Florida. Hermione knew that her friend was just trying to make her feel better but it did not take her out of her perpetual sadness.

Her feelings were only exacerbated by her daily sightings of Draco at work. He never spoke to her, never even looked at her; it was as if she did not exist. Once or twice Hermione fancied him looking at her with a pained, longing gaze. Whenever, she turned, however, he was always gone.

Instead, Hermione threw herself into her work enjoying the conversations with her clients. She had tried researching more about the accident that left her mind bereft of seven years of her life but she always reached a dead-end. It made her frustrated that she could not solve it and only increased her suspicion even more.

During the evenings, Harry would come over. The first time they had dinner between Ron, him and her, it was so awkward it was as if they were never best friends, had never fought in a war together, had never loved and cared for each other in desperate times.

After twenty minutes of painful silence, interrupted only by the occasional scrape of the cutlery on the plate, Ron finally broke the silence, glancing amused at his friend "Has anyone ever told you Harry that you look weird with a beard."

There was laughter with Harry admitting that Ginny sometimes threatened to shave it off while he was sleeping. "I like it though. Makes people recognize me less".

"For that you would need to get rid of the scar Harry" Hermione reminded him. This set them into peals of laughter. Throughout the rest of the night, they conversed animatedly, joking about the past and lamenting about the future. It was wonderful and Hermione was glad to have her best friend back.

Since then, Harry came often and with Ginny the two couples often went on double dates. However, after Harry and Ginny left, the conversation stalled once again between Hermione and Ron.

_Their relationship was too familiar. Too ordinary. Too boring._

Upon realizing this Hermione immediately tried to erase the treacherous thought from her mind but it stuck in her mind the whole time. Even when Ron was fucking her, Hermione sometimes would imagine Draco's silver eyes and irritating smirk and it brought her the immediate and pleasurable release she desperately needed. It tortured her, and hurt her but ultimately Hermione decided to keep it as her dangerous, dark secret.

She finally understood what he meant.

_It hurts you know. Loving someone you can never have._

* * *

Two months later, Hermione was sitting quietly in her office, reading a book intensely. From time to time, her mind wandered and she found herself gazing out of her window in fits of distraction to the point where she had been on the same page of the book for the past hour.

She was so enraptured in her thoughts, she did not immediately hear when the door opened and a familiar person strode in. Finally looking up she was shocked to see Draco stand in front of her desk. He tossed a pile of papers on her desk.

"I need those signed."

It was the first time he talked to her since that night. Hermione knew that she should not expect anything more than work-related stuff but her heart dropped that it was not him groveling at her feet to have sex again. She wondered if he thought about it. If it plagued his mind the way it did hers every night.

_The feel of his hands roaming her body. His lips catching hers in a display of love. Pushing her harder and harder against the stone wall._

She picked up the pieces of paper, flicking through them. An unsettling silence entered the office but neither were willing to break it. Draco stared steadfastly at the wall behind her, refusing to look at her.

Hermione pretended she was absorbed in the papers he had thrown on the desk, however, after briefly flicking through, she realized that she was too distracted to even understand the words that were on it.

She picked up the pen, initially ready to sign, when she looked up at him.

"Draco…" she murmured.

His head whipped around to stare at her. He sighed heavily. "I can't take it anymore Gran- Weasley. Just sign it. Please, sign it".

Confused, Hermione glanced down at the papers again. Why was he so intent she signed it?

Suddenly, with horror she realized that what he had actually turned in was his form of resignation. Her head whipped up to gaze at him, "You want to resign?" she asked in disbelief. She knew that he enjoyed his job as much as hers. It gave him an opportunity to become a part of a community that had largely shunned him after the war. More importantly, it meant she would not be able to see him anymore. Even if he ignored her, Hermione always looked forward to the rush of feelings she would get upon seeing his familiar face.

Her heart thudded loudly with pain.

"Why?" she said softly.

Draco looked at her with dejected eyes. "I think you know why" he said quietly.

Hermione pushed back her chair and stood up. "I can't" she said. As soon as the words were spoken a small thrill of relief and excitement rose in Hermione's body. Thoughts she had suppressed for so long came diving out and any annoying reminder of Ron slipped out of her mind.

"You can't?" Draco hissed harshly. "Just because you can continue with your work like I don't mater does not mean I can stand pretending anymore. It's killing me. Seeing you every day at work and all I can think about is dragging you into the closest room and making love to you. Repeatedly."

"I know" Hermione whispered, stepping forward and around the desk to approach him.

He gazed at her warily. "No you don't Granger."

Hermione finally stepped fully in front of him and sighed. "I tried Draco".

She looked up at him but he did not say anything, carefully choosing to keep his face blank.

Hermione swallowed as she realized what she was about to say next, "I don't remember anything Draco but my mind seems to know what I have not realized until now. That I may just…"

She floundered but Draco immediately seized her by the waist and appraised her. Not saying a word they gazed at each other, assessing each other, reading each other's minds.

Without closing his eyes, Draco leant forward and pressed his forehead against hers.

"I love you" he whispered fiercely. "I love you and I just wish I could make you see how much we loved each other."

Hermione pressed a finger against his lips effectively silencing him.

"I know" she said with a smile and then leaned in kissing him softly on the lips.

Draco sighed and drew her in deeper, letting the built-up passion buried for two months flourish to the top.

Hermione moaned at the sensations and feelings that erupted in her. She had never felt more relaxed and happy than now.

So intent was she on kissing Draco back, the couple did not realize that the door had once again opened.

Only after a strangled gasp, did the two leap apart to meet the furious and shocked face of Ron.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**MWAHAHAHHA...don't you just love cliffhangers? I certainly do :)**

**Thank you to everybody that has liked/followed/reviewed this story. Look forward to posting more soon.**

**~2M1**


	9. The Betrayal

**The Betrayal**

Ron stood for a second, staring in disbelief at his wife in the arms of a Slytherin, his face turning a shade redder each passing moment. Hermione stepped forward to say something but he swiftly held up his hand.

"Unfucking unbelievable" he managed to hiss. With an angry growl, Ron stepped forward and pulled his arm back to deliver a cracking punch. Draco fell back with surprised pain and Hermione gasped.

"Ron…" she cried in a mixture of anger, frustration and desperation staring at Draco who was laying on the ground clutching his jaw in agony.

Ron looked up at her, as if he was seeing someone he did not know. "Unbelievable" he repeated. With a final disappointed stare, he spun around and disapparated from their view.

Hermione glanced at Draco but he was already nodding at her. "Go", he whispered weakly. In unspoken agreement, Hermione lent down and waved her wand lessening the pain in his jaw, before she instructed him to go to the nurse. Finally, she took a deep breath in and also disapparated, welcoming with trepidation a long-awaited confrontation.

Appearing in the middle of her bedroom, she found Ron pacing angrily around the room. She watched him cautiously for a few minutes before he turned around and stared at her expectantly.

"I'm sorry Ron" she said. She winced at how miserable her apology sounded out loud and he seemed to think the same. He sneered before sighing and collapsing on the bed.

He clutched his head in his hands, breathing in heavily, steadying his storming rage. Hermione nervously swallowed but decided against approaching him.

"I thought it would be different", he finally said. He looked up at her and his eyes were full of pain and anguish. "I thought that once you lost your memory, I had a chance again".

"What?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

There was silence, before she continued, shock making her voice louder, "A chance again? You knew about Draco and I before?"

"Obviously".

_Just how many people knew about her promiscuous life? How many knew about her secrets? Why was everyone keeping something from her?_

Hermione grew angry with every passing thought. "So you knew and decided to pretend that it never happened?"

"What other option did I have?" Ron retorted, standing up. "Imagine what I felt when I first heard about you two. Then you married me for some unknown reason. At that point, I thought you were giving me a chance to love you the only way anyone could."

Ron turned around, shielding his face, his voice dripping with untamed rage, "I knew I should have not expected so much. I was always the unlucky, the disappointment in my family. You were the only one to love me for who I was. Now, I find you are still in love with that blonde ferret."

"Then why did we stay married?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Because damn it, I love you. Look how despicable I am. I loved a woman who loved a person so wrong for her. I decided to protect you by staying married to you. I thought over time you would realize your fault."

Hermione remained silent, staring at him in a mixture of anger and sadness. She wanted to hex him so badly and yet she wanted to throw her arms around him and reassure him that she loved him. Somehow. Somewhat.

"You forgot your memories and Ginny suggested that I not mention anything; pretend nothing happened. I knew that was the perfect plan. I just did not expect for you to go back to kissing that bastard".

_So Ginny knew too. Merlin, did the whole fucking country know?_

Ron finally turned back around to face her and the two stood in silence staring at each other. Even standing on other sides of the room, Hermione felt like they were a million miles apart. As if a glass wall had grown between them that could not be broken or shattered.

"You should have told me", she finally said.

Ron sighed then said bitterly, "You can't blame me for trying."

Hermione closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I'm going Hermione. I don't think I can see you without seeing…_him_."

Hermione did not open her eyes as Ron whirled around in the spot, disapparating away and leaving her alone and confused in their bedroom.

* * *

Hermione walked into Ginny's kitchen, seeing the ginger-haired bustling around cleaning the pots. She stopped in surprise when she saw Hermione come in and take a seat at her table. Wiping her hands on her apron, she came over and pulled up a seat next to her.

"Hey. I did not expect you till later. Missed me already?" she teased.

"Why did you not tell me about Draco and I?" Hermione said, ignoring her friend's greeting. Hurt, she continued "I even asked and you lied to my face."

Ginny paled and she swallowed loudly. Glancing around the kitchen as if expecting someone else to be there, she then turned her attention back to Hermione.

"I don't know what you are talking about" she said warily. Her nervous fidgeting told a different story.

"Cut the crap" Hermione replied dully. "You are my best friend. It was the least I would expect".

Ginny sighed, then stood up, turning to the sink. She clutched the counter and hunched her shoulders. "I should have expected this", she whispered softly, more to herself than Hermione.

"I'm not angry" Hermione said softly, hoping that if she used a gentler tone then Ginny would tell her more.

"How did you find out?"

"From Draco…"

"That bastard" Ginny interrupted her.

"And then I found out from Ron that he also knew", Hermione finished.

"Ron told you just like that?" she asked in disbelief. For some reason, Hermione detected a tone of anger rising in her voice.

"No, he caught us kissing" Hermione admitted.

"You kissed him?" Ginny said furiously. "Why the fuck would you do that?"

Hermione sighed. "I don't know. It's like my heart has not forgotten that I love him even though I can't remember anything of my memories".

"I knew the potion was not strong enough" Ginny muttered furiously.

"What?"

Ginny froze when she realized that she had accidentally said that out loud. "N-n-no-nothing" she stuttered quickly, whirling around and busying herself with the pots again.

Hermione frowned. There was something extremely strange about her friend's behavior.

_Potion? What potion?_

Ginny continued to busy herself with the pots and seemed to ignore Hermione, seeming to think that if she ignored the brown-haired Gryffindor long enough, she would disappear.

Not saying anything, Hermione decided to take the risk and perform legilimency. She had to know.

_What could she possibly lose? _

_A whole friendship. _

But it didn't matter. Ginny seemed to be hiding something deep from her and curiosity bit at Hermione. With a deep breath, she braced herself before diving into her friend's mind.

Thousands of thoughts exploded into her mind and Hermione found herself overwhelmed at first by the rush of images and emotions that came with it. Finally, she was able to focus her attention on the day she lost her memory. Slowly, coherent and recognizable memories began to form. She saw images of Ginny kissing Harry Potter goodbye in the morning. Eating breakfast in an unrecognizable café. It seemed more like a muggle area than a wizarding place.

_Who knew Ginny ate in muggle restaurants,_ Hermione mused.

Then she watched as Ginny walked out and into the street, swiftly turning into a dark corner. There was a blur and then suddenly, she saw Ginny walking into her office, but something was different. It was as if it was not Ginny but it was at the same time.

Confused, Hermione saw the ginger girl reach for a very familiar office door. The hand that reached out, though, was not Ginny's but a man's hand. Emblazoned on the office door was her name: **HERMIONE WEASLEY**. She saw in Ginny's mind as the 'man' walked over to her desk and reached to drop something in her coffee. Then she saw as he disappeared, hiding quickly as she saw with surprise her younger self coming in through the door.

She watched with horror as herself sat down, flicking through sheets on her desk, before reaching for her cup and drinking it leisurely. Suddenly, the Hermione in the memory froze, before spazzing and falling off the chair and onto the ground. There was a start and a spur of confusion before she saw Draco stream into the office calling in panic for a medic witch, as he cradled her in his lap. A blur of emotions spread through her and she pulled herself out of Ginny's mind quickly, before she alerted the red-haired of her presence.

Hermione sat in stunned silence, her mind in turmoil. _Had she really seen what she saw?_ Ginny turned around slowly, seeming to process that someone had just been in her thoughts. She gazed at Hermione quietly.

"You were the one who obliviated me" Hermione said, her voice deadly quiet.

Ginny did not say anything. Neither denying nor affirming. Just watching with assessing eyes.

Enraged, Hermione stood up. "How could you?"

"You don't understand Mione…"Ginny began but was interrupted by the angry girl.

"I don't understand? I don't understand? Fuck, **yes**, I don't understand".

"I did it to protect you" Ginny continued desperately.

"DON'T" Hermione shouted. "Don't say you did it to protect me"

"You were going to leave Ron! For a murderer".

Hermione swore she saw red flash in front of her. The Ginny she thought she knew, who she had sought so much comfort in for the past two and half months since losing her memory seemed to have suddenly changed into a monster right in front of her eyes.

"That was my decision to make. Not yours" Hermione said with barely-controlled anger. Not trusting herself to not hurt Ginny, she whirled around and disapparated to the first place she could think of. Far away from everybody who had caused her pain, far away from what she thought was normal.

Finding herself in an unknown place, she did not immediately look around. So caught up in her thoughts, Hermione bent down and screamed with frustration.

_What was it with everyone hiding stuff from her_? She felt pain from the ultimate betrayal of her friend pulsing like hot fire in her head and she could taste the bitter and hopeless feeling on her tongue.

"Hermione?"

The brunette looked up sharply to see a shocked Draco standing in front of her.

_Well, blimey._ She had apparated straight into Draco's bedroom.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Comments are most welcome! Thanks for all the support :)**


	10. The Time of my Life

**The time of my life**

"Don't talk"

"I…you're in my bedroom Granger" Draco finally said amused.

"I know. I just….something happened but I don't think I can talk about it now"

"With Ron?" Draco asked with concern, stepping forward.

Hermione shook her head. Draco frowned in confusion but then she bounded forward and grasped his hand.

"Make me remember."

"Wha-?"

Hermione hurled herself at him and kissed him deeply, cutting him off of any coherent response.

Clutching her to him he pulled her up and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. She pulled back only to continue kissing him down his cheek, licking the red bruise from where Ron had punched him, and then biting him playfully under the chin.

Draco moaned in response. "Hermion-oh sweet merlin." He paused as Hermione ripped at his buttons, bursting his shirt open. Any attempt at asking her what happened flew out of his mind as she kissed him down his bare torso.

Bending down he wrapped her and lifted her up and tossing her recklessly over his shoulders.

Hermione shrieked, "Put me down you idiot…" but her protests died into shrieks of laughter as he started tickling her around the waist, making her wriggle desperately to get away from his dancing fingers.

"Since you asked so politely" he said gleefully, dumping her forcefully on his bed.

She pouted, "Meanie". He grinned before bending down and capturing her lips. They stayed a few minutes like that kissing enthusiastically, like teenagers in the cover of the school hallways.

Wanting more, Hermione stroked down his chest before completely removing his shirt. She eyed him up-and-down enjoying the view of his well-toned chest, before sudden curiosity shot through her and she leant forward and gently bit his nipple.

He roared and pushed her firmly down, wrenching off her top and brassiere off her in one motion. Hermione giggled at the awe that covered his eyes, proud that she could make him lose so much control. Her giggles died though when he bent down and licked the tips of one her nipples before sucking it gently. Hermione's back arched and she let out a breathy sigh.

Using his hand he cupped her other breast, firmly squeezing before playing with her little pink nubs. It felt so good and made her so, _so _sensitive in a matter of minutes.

Gasping for breath, from his hot mouth, her fingers dived in his hair, struggling to prod him further. He propped himself up, amusement in his eyes.

"What's the special word?" he teased.

"Fuck. Malfoy" she gasped desperately, clearly beyond any coherent thought.

He pinched her sore nipple and she moaned deeply at the sensations that flowed down to the pits of her stomach.

"Wrong answer" he breathed, his eyes twinkling with unclear intentions. Hermione began to feel nervous but anticipation overrode any misgivings and she waited with abated breath. Bending slowly, Draco lavished his attention on her other breast, making Hermione wriggle helplessly in delight under him. Finally, he reached down and unbuttoned her jeans, sliding them down slowly and off her.

Bending at the foot of the bed, he softly kissed her toes before sliding his lips up tantalizingly slowly up her legs. Hermione watched him with big, curious eyes that squeezed shut when he reached a special spot between her legs.

"Please" she moaned.

"Please what?" Draco asked innocently, taking his time to kiss his way up her other leg. He paused at her knee and glanced up at her with impish glee.

Growling, Hermione yanked him up roughly and kissed him hungrily. Surprised by her sudden attack, he did not realize until it was too late that she had flipped him on his back and with a smirk that could rival even his, she sat fully and snugly on his thighs. She made quick work on his trousers, slipping them off along with his boxers. Raising herself slightly, she pulled them completely off him.

Draco could only gaze helplessly as the brunette on top of him then hooked her fingers under her silky black underwear and pulled it down slowly, enjoying the glow of rising lust in his eyes. Finally getting it off, she sat there staring at him, appreciating the fact that there were no more boundaries between them.

Draco gently reached up to cup her face, and she pushed her cheeks into his warm hands, smiling gently. Lifting herself up slowly, she then proceeded to bury herself on Draco's stiff cock, to the queue of two deep moans. Hermione expected to continue to go slowly but after the first few pushes, she found herself rocking deeply and furiously against Malfoy's body. Halfway through, Draco had resumed his position on top, and as he trusted into her, Hermione could feel the flames of her desires consume her. They finished together in a matter of minutes, and lay curled up, facing each other.

They stared at each other quietly, both preferring to appreciate their long-drawn, heavy breaths, and the intoxicating smell of their release. Draco's fingers lazily drew circles on her hip and Hermione's arm wound themselves around his neck.

"What happened?" he asked finally.

Hermione sighed, "I found out that Ginny was the one who obliviated me".

"What?" Draco growled thunder-struck. "That little ginger Weasley? Harry's girlfriend?"

Hermione nodded and watched as Draco's face turned into a mixture of disbelief and anger, mirroring her exact same feelings. "I am going to kill her" he said dead-panned.

"I still can't believe it" Hermione admitted. "There must be more to the story. I find it hard to believe that she did it just like that."

"No, I think she was just jealous of what we had. No way could Harry live up to my experience in bed".

Hermione laughed, only snorting with louder laughter at Draco's hurt expression.

"Oy. I'm being serious Granger."

Hermione rested her forehead against his. "Are you ever going to stop calling me that Malfoy?"

"Maybe but most likely not", he grinned back.

"Draco?"

"Hmmm?"

"I want to know". Hermione suddenly pulled back and gazed at him. "I want to know so much but I don't know how".

Draco stared at her quietly, then reached over. "Then read my memories".

"You sure?" She was not sure if she was ready to go into someone else's mind, especially after what had happened earlier that day.

He nodded, but then said softly, "There are some things I can't show you yet but…"

"It's ok" Hermione said quickly, eager to just see some glimpses of his memories of them.

He pressed his lips fully against her then closed his eyes, opening the shields in his mind for her. Hermione gazed at him one last time, before closing her eyes and diving into the depths of the unknown.

* * *

_"You have a new client"._

_Hermione looked up from her pies of paper to see the nervous face of Hannah shuffling in front of her. _

_"Ok. Bring him in" Hermione said distractedly, as she looked back down at the paper. She was annoyed that the girl had arrived at that moment, being head-high in paper-work. Could they not see that she already had so much on her plate?_

_"He's already umm here."_

_"What?" Hermione asked confused._

_"Hello Granger" a cold voice drawled._

_Hermione's face paled as she recognized the voice immediately. She would know it anywhere. _

_"No…" she muttered, "Are you kidding me? Does the world hate me so fucking much?"_

_"Tut tut, did your parents not teach you language? But you can't expect more from a Mudblood"._

_Hannah gazed awkward in between them, assessing the growingly angry faces of the two former enemies and then realizing with trepidation that it was her job to make sure that the two did not kill each other._

_"I can't say I am surprised to see a cold, shallow, two-faced, Death-Eater here" Hermione sneered back, not blinking twice at his name for her. "Though, I thought Azkaban had a name for you there already"._

_That was it. Hannah was gone. No way was she going to stay here when their fight exploded. "I have…stuff to do. I should go" she said, gazing apologetic at an alarmed Hermione._

_"You're leaving me here with him?"_

_"What Granger? Are you scared?"_

_"If I were you, I would be scared. I am this close to hexing you to oblivion Malfoy."_

_Well, Hannah reasoned. Even if they did kill each other they could not blame her. Fearing for her own safety, she all but ran out, slamming the office door shut behind her._

_Draco smirked at the retreating secretary. "Hufflepuffs are all the same. Cowards."_

_"Shut up", Hermione said, looking back at her papers. Maybe if she closed her eyes he would disappear and she would wake up to realize it was all but a dreadful nightmare. Gently, she snapped her eyes shut and counted mentally to five. Opening her eyes, she peeked out warily only to stare straight into Draco's silver eyes. The idiot had stepped forward and pushed his face right into hers, smirking with a malice intention._

_She shrieked and jumped back, nearly falling over in her chair. She glared annoyed at Draco who laughed maniacally._

_"Some people don't grow up" she muttered furiously to herself._

_"Actually, I think I am going to be just fine" Draco said with a grin as he took a seat opposite her._

_"Somebody kill me please"._

_"I'm thirsty. Do you have servants here who bring you drinks or do you do it?"_

_"Please kill me now" _

* * *

_"Malfoy, does she always need to come?"_

_"She is my girlfriend. If she could, she would sit in with my sessions with you"._

_Hermione rolled her eyes and took a seat opposite him._

_"I think you're jealous". _

_"Excuse-me?"_

_Draco's smile grew wider. "You're jealous that I'm going out with Astoria", he clarified._

_Hermione swallowed and waved her hand, "How absurd Malfoy. I don't care about your personal relationships"._

_"Are you sure? I am your client. I thought you said I need to foster new relationships in order to start moving away from the effects of the war"._

_"What I meant was that I do not need to enter my office each time to see you guys making out in my chair"._

_"Jealous, I tell you". Draco's smile grew wider._

_Ignoring his comment, Hermione instead asked, "How was the funeral for your parents?"_

_There was silence and then Draco said shortly, "Good"._

_Hermione smiled gently, "Draco…you can tell me the truth."_

_Draco's face looked troubled then sighed, "They were murdered Granger. What can I say? I went to a funeral and all I could think was how they deserved it. How I deserved to be dead too"._

_Hermione felt immense pity for him, but she hid it, knowing all too well that he would not appreciate it. "At least you went Malfoy. I am proud of you. You needed some form of closure from their deaths and that was one step"._

_Draco shrugged, "I suppose. Can we talk about something else Granger please?"_

_Hermione nodded understandingly. The fact that he had even said please clearly showed how much he did not want to talk about it. It still surprised her though how much headway she had made with her therapy sessions with him. She could never have imagined before that the two of them could speak civilly for hours on end. She could even hesitate to call them friends. Sort of. She still found him the biggest pain in the ass._

_"Have you thought of starting a job?" she asked._

_"Actually yes"._

_Hermione's head shot up. "Really?" she smiled with relief. "That's good. A job means stability and a way back into the wider community. I know you want that."_

_Draco's grin grew positive evil and Hermione was reminded uneasily of his father. _

_"It's in this office by the way"._

_"Great" Hermione said, bending down to jot down a note. It took her a full second to process what he had just said before she gasped._

_"__**WHAT!?**__ No…" she moaned. _

_"Granger? I thought you said a job was good" Draco said innocently. He appraised her as her face slowly drained of its colour. _

_"They had an open job as psychologist and I had all the right degrees" he added with relish. "I want to be doing what you are doing. And I have made astounding progress in the past months, even you have to admit"._

_Working with him? For days on end? It seemed like a nightmare. He definitely did that on purpose. Hermione could not say anything that portrayed her horror enough so she did the next best thing. She smacked him with her notepad._

_"Bloody hell woman. I thought you would be happy for me"._

_Hermione smacked him again._

_"Stop it Granger. I'm warning you. You're supposed to be my fucking therapist not my mother."_

_Hermione ignored him and smacked him again in complete frustration. Why could he not leave her alone? Now she was stuck with him permanently; she may even have to work with him on projects together. The thought alone made her shudder. She raised her board to smack him again when his hand snapped up and he grabbed her by the wrist, making her drop the board and with amazing strength dragged her straight into his lap._

_Hermione did not seem to notice the position, resorting to slapping him on the chest with her hand. _

_With a sigh, he grabbed her hands and as she made to open her mouth, most likely to chastise him, he reached forward and kissed her hard on the mouth. Hermione protested in surprise but she found with surprise that the kiss was beautiful. She could almost describe it as perfect except for the wrenching anger behind their liplock. Sighing she leant in further and kissed him back._

_He tore his lips away from her and gazed at her in shock. Hermione also froze, biting her lips unconsciously. What had just happened?_

_"Astoria…" she began as Draco simultaneously said, "Your job…"_

_They blinked as they looked at each other but Hermione made no move to get off his lap. This time she reached forward curiously and kissed him gently. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back with as much effort._

_The notepad lay abandoned on the floor._

* * *

_"I hate you"._

_Hermione sat down on the couch grouchily. She had not meant to snap at him but she was too angry to hide it._

_Draco sighed. "Hermione you have been mad at me for a week. Do you care to ever tell me what I did so wrong?"_

_"You didn't do anything wrong" Hermione said dully and gazed down at the floor. Draco sighed and sat down next to her. He reached for her hand but she pulled it roughly away and placed it in her lap again. _

_"Hermione I can't possibly know what I did wrong when I don't even know why you are mad at me" he said exasperated._

_Hermione looked up at him and Draco was surprised to see a small tear in her eye. "It was Valentine's Day last week"._

_Draco stared at her blankly. Hermione sighed, "Why do I even bother?" she asked throwing her hands up. About to get up, Draco dragged her back down and stared at her seriously, "Wait…did you expect something special?"_

_"Well, merlin Draco. We have been going out for four months. It was the least I could expect. Imagine when I wake up to find a box of chocolates but not from you but from Ron"._

_"Ron sent you something?" Draco said surprised, his eyes then narrowing in anger. _

_"I thought it was sweet of him" Hermione muttered, hoping to anger Draco even more. It worked and he growled something incoherent under his breath. _

_Sighing, he ran his hands through his hair. "I'm sorry I forgot to get you something Hermione. I just never…I am not the romantic type. I don't do romantic stuff. You know that"._

_"I know" Hermione protested, "I just thought we could do something special together that day. That's all."_

_Draco stared at her gently and reached over to lace his fingers through hers'. She did not move them this time._

_"I'll get you something" he promised._

_Hermione smiled but then stood up. "It's all right. I had the courtesy of getting something with your money anyway"._

_Draco frowned, "Hermione?"_

_With a gleeful smile, Hermione reached up and untied the coat she was wearing, letting it drop of her. She watched with delight as his eyes became as round as saucers as they took in the fact that she was wearing nothing underneath except the sexiest, matching set of emerald-green underwear._

_She walked over until she was standing in between his legs and bent down to whisper softly in his ear, "Happy Valentines Malfoy"._

_It was then Draco knew he was in love._

* * *

_They stood quietly regarding each other._

_"When did things change so much?"_

_"I'm married Draco. Everything changed."_

_"Really? So you just fuck me just for the fun of it?"_

_Hermione's face burnt with both anger and embarrassment but she remained silent, averting his furious gaze. "You don't love him" he spat out accusingly._

_Hermione hesitated but then murmured, "I can try to love him. I will love him."_

_Draco breathed in deeply. She knew immediately that the answer had hurt him but she felt satisfied that at least she had imprinted some pain in him. "Why won't you forgive me?" he finally asked quietly._

_"Because you…"_

* * *

There was a sudden blur and a shot of blackness. Hermione pulled out quickly from Draco's mind and gazed at him questioningly. Her mind still reeled from all the information she saw, so she missed the quick flash of panic that crossed his eyes.

"I'm sorry Hermione but that is something I'll show you another day," he whispered gently.

She nodded, though she was extremely curious. Realizing though that too much curiosity had not helped her in the past she sighed and rested her head against his chest, listening to his quiet heartbeats.

"Why didn't you show them to me earlier?"

Draco snorted, "You think you would have believed me?"

Hermione had to admit she probably wouldn't have.

"You would have thought I had fabricated them or something. I couldn't take the risk".

His voice broke and Hermione raised her head, to gently peck him on the cheek.

"I love you" she murmured. She knew it was the first time she had actually voiced it out loud but she felt the full force of meaning behind her words. As if it were an unspoken promise to trust him and love him forever.

Draco pulled her closer to her and wrapped her tightly in his embrace. They stayed like that for a long time, with nothing but the soft wind outside their window to be heard.

"I know" he finally replied. "I know."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Terrible news my dears! Unfortunately, I will be away on holiday next week which means I probably will not be able to update during that time. I will try (TRY) to post another chapter before then but if not I have tried to make this chapter twice as long as normal. **

**Sorry- I know I try to update every other day but it looks like I won't be able to for some time. On the other hand, I will try to keep writing up more chapters and once I can post again, I promise they will be as regular as usual.**

**Thank you again to all my reviewer/likers/followers. Love all the support :)**

**~2M1**


End file.
